Hope, Faith and Joy
by Heidi S
Summary: When Olivia brings changes to her life, who will be there for her? EO!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters apart from Greg, Claire, Grace or Louisa. I wish I did though.  
_

** Authors Notes: **_With a huge thanks to obsessedwithstable for beta reading. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

_2 months previous. _

Olivia sat at her desk in the 16th precinct finishing of a DD5. It had been a long morning of paper work and listening to John's conspiracies. She was thankful when Elliot suggested that he and John should go and get some lunch for them while her and Fin finished up their paperwork. Sitting there quietly, she continued to type away until a sudden ring from her phone echoed around the room.

"Benson," Olivia answered in her usual manner.

"Olivia, it's Greg," the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. Greg was Olivia's neighbor who had a five-year-old daughter named Grace. Olivia remembered coming home from work one day to find that she had new neighbors.

"Hey, what's up?" Olivia asked, slightly glad for the distraction.

"Listen, could you do us a favor please and pick Grace up from pre-school later? Its just that Claire's gone into labor and I want to be here for when the baby arrives," Greg rambled quickly.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring her straight to you, ok? Olivia said as she glanced at the clock briefly.

"Well, actually could she just stay with you? I'll call you when the baby is born and you could bring her down for us, if you don't mind," Greg asked.

"But, Greg…" Olivia started before he hung up. She sighed, knowing the precinct was not a place for a child, especially a four year old. Thinking it through as she finished her DD5 up, Olivia stood up and headed towards Cragen's office. Knocking softly on the door, she pushed the handle down and entered. Olivia sat down opposite Don and handed him the DD5.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you Olivia" he said with a warm smile.

"It's no problem" she said pausing and taking a deep breath before continuing. "Ermm, Cap, my next door neighbour phoned a little while ago and asked if I could pick his daughter up from pre-school. Is there any chance I could take the rest of the afternoon off, please?" Olivia asked as she sat pulling at her fingers.

"Of course, have fun baby sitting. What time will you be leaving?" he asked curiously.

"About half three." Olivia answered with a small smile, then stood up and headed to the door.

"Ok, go finish up and have fun," he said as she walked out. Crossing back across the squad room she saw Elliot and Munch come back with their lunch. After eating lunch, they went back to work with the odd chitchat here and there. Before they knew it, it was 3:30 and time for Olivia to leave. After gathering her stuff up, she stood up and headed to the door.

"See you guys tomorrow" she called over her shoulder as she left. She jogged down the steps of the 16th precinct and over to her black Sedan. After climbing in, she placed her bag on the passenger seat and drove off to Grace's pre-school. After switch the car to park, she climbed out and walked into the center. Walking up to the office, she looked at the young woman who sat at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, I've come to collect Grace Smith" Olivia said as the woman looked at her. Olivia watched as the woman got up and went into one of the side rooms before walking out with Grace.

"Livvie, what are you doing here?" the little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked as she ran to Olivia. Olivia smiled at Grace as she hugged her leg.

"Well, you're going to come and play some games with me and then, when your dad phones I'm going to take you to the hospital to see your mum. How does that sound?" Olivia asked as she knelt down on the floor and hugged her.

"Can we get ice cream too?" Grace asked with a small giggle.

"Of course" Olivia said as she got up of the floor and took Grace's hand.

"Yay" Graced shouted as skipped along, holding Olivia's hand as they headed out of the door.

* * *

The more reviews, the quicker I update. smiles sweetly 


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Love

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them, I'm only borrowing them._

**Authors Notes:** _With a special thanks to obsessedwithstabler and my dear friend Hann for helping with my grammer for beta reading. Also PaceyW'sgirl, Xxchelly, LivNel4ever, elliv16, Hkitty9013, colee41 & JoetheAreoMonkeyRox for the reviews._

* * *

**Part 1: Finding Love**

"Three...two...one" they tapped there shot glasses on the bar gently before downing them in one. It had been yet a long and stressful day for the detectives of the 16th precinct. They had numerous amounts of leads come through on thier case but, still they were no closer to catching there perp. It was only a matter of days before he struck again. Olivia carefully slid of her stool wobbling slightly.

"I'll...b...be...back" she said slurring her words before making her way to the toilets, giggling to herself quietly. After using the bathroom, she sat back down next to Elliot, toppling slight. John laughed shaking his head slightly as he watched he straighten herself up. He stood up and pulled on his coat.

"See you both tomorrow, make sure she gets home safe" John said to Elliot, nodding slightly as he and Fin both left.

"Will do" Elliot nodded in returned.

As the night drew to a close they finished their pitcher of beer between them and headed towards Olivia's apartment. She leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and they walked the 10 blocks to Olivia's apartment. After finding her keys, Elliot opened the main door and led her up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. He opened the door, flipped on the lights and led her inside, closing the door with his foot.

Olivia turned round to thank him for getting her home safely when she toppled towards him slightly. Elliot chuckled slightly as he led her to the sofa before sitting down next to her. She looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him softly on the cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder, and lacing her fingers through his hair. He put his arm around her drawing her in closely to his side.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you too" she spoke softly, taking in what he had just told her.

"Will you stay tonight? Please"

"Of course I will" he answered and smiled.

Standing up she walked over to the window staring out at the street beneath them. The lights shone down onto the darken street giving a soft off-yellow glow. Olivia drew the curtains together as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Smiling she turned around and kissed him, as he returned the kiss she started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Come on" Elliot said as he led her to the bedroom.

----idgiveyouakidneynotifigaveyouminefirst----

A few hours' later two gunshots echoed throughout the apartment block causing both Elliot and Olivia to wake up. He looked at her before getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes before grabbing his gun from the holster. Olivia got dressed as quickly and followed Elliot's lead as they made there way to her apartment door. He slowly stuck his head out noticing a few other residents doing the same thing. They wandered down the landing checking on the residents who had be woken up to such an awful sound. After spending a few moments calming down the residents, they made their way back to Olivia's apartment when they noticed a small glimpse of light coming from Claire & Greg's apartment.

"Claire…Greg? You ok?" Olivia asked as she knocked on the door slightly. After getting no response, she pushed the door open gently. Turning a pale shade of white Olivia gasped at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

* * *

TBC...

Heidi


	3. Chapter 2: Gassed

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. I ended up writing this part 6 times. Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed and im really sorry if my grammer is a bit wrong in this part.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.

* * *

Olivia turned to look at Elliot as he phoned for back up and an ambulance. He un latched the safety on his gun and stepped in front of Olivia. Carefully, he slowly walked into the apartment, clearing the rooms as he went before coming to the first bedroom. Entering the first bedroom, they saw Louisa lying in her crib. Olivia pushed her gun towards Elliot, and picked up the baby, cradling her gently in her arms. She was still asleep. Elliot looked around the room before motioning to continue. Slowly, quietly, carefully he moved on to the last room. He noticed Grace was also asleep in her bed. After clearing the room, he gently picked her up, taking her out of the room.

Olivia looked at Grace still sleeping and nodded her head in the direction of the door; leading them out of the apartment. After taking them into Olivia's apartment, Elliot settled Grace on the couch as Olivia tried to wake her. Still nothing could wake the young child up.

"Elliot...!" Olivia called as she made her way across to the door.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Elliot said returning to the apartment after giving his statement to the attending officers

"Neither of them will wake up, I think we should take them to the hospital"

Elliot nodded and walked over to the couch, picking Grace up along with his keys. Following Olivia out of the apartment they made there war down the stairs and out through the main entrance. They walked over towards his car simultaneously, stride in stride; step in step. Placing Grace gently on the back seat, Elliot then helped Olivia into the car with Louisa before getting in himself and driving off towards the hospital.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As CSU swept through the apartment collecting samples for DNA testing, the ME had both bodies removed and taken to her lab for autopsy. As they moved around the apartment they were sure, they could hear a hissing noise. Like a snake. Still they continued there way round the apartment collecting evidence when, Emma, a member of the CSU team removed one of the air vent covers. As orange tube fell out in front of her causing her to jump back.

"What's that?" another member of the team asked.

"This is a gas pump. Whoever did this was preparing for months. They were gassed…" Emma said she took it down and placed it in the brown paper bag.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia sat on the plastic chair as she waited for news on both girls. They had taken them to run tests while Elliot was on his phone. He walked back into the waiting room and sat back down next to Olivia.

"They'll be ok Liv" he spoke softly as he took hold of her hand in his. "They were gassed." Olivia looked up at him as the doctor walked out.

"Miss Benson?, there awake, you can go through and see them now" Olivia got up of the uncomfortable plastic seat and made her way down the long corridor still clutching Elliot's hand. Olivia quietly opened the door to the floor both girls had been placed in. Olivia walked over to Graces bed and sat on the edge of it, gently taking the small girls hand in her own.

"Livvie?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's me"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness in it.

Hopefully the next part will be longer and up sooner

Please review

Heidi


	4. Chapter 3: Taking Care

Diasclaimer: I'm just borrowing them

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to get this part up. I've been plotting a big twist in the story, aswell as a couple of new storys I have coming very soon.

* * *

After they were discharged, Olivia took both girls to the precinct with her. Settling them into the cribs to rest, she made her way down to the bullpen to see if she could track down any family members. After spending a few hours shifting through the family history, she came up with nothing. Sighing, she slowly stood up and made her way to the coffee machine to get a tea when she heard the sound of a faint crying. After scrapping the idea of getting a drink, she slowly made her way up to the crib when she found Grace crying softly into her pillow. Olivia sat down gently on the edge of the bed, pushing some hair out of Grace's face.

"It's going to be ok honey, I promise" she whispered softly. Olivia gently rubbed Grace's back in a circular motion trying to comfort her. After several minutes, Grace dropped back of to sleep. Olivia quietly left the room, wondered down the stairs and headed for Cragen's office, knocking on his door.

"Come in" Donald Cragen answered as he looked up from his paper work. Olivia entered the office and pushed the door closed behind her. She walked over so she stood in front of his desk and sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

"I'm going to take them home now sir" she spoke softly, in almost a whisper.

"Have you called ACS yet Olivia?" He asked taking a twizzler from the jar.

"No sir, I don't want to. I looked into their family background and all other relatives seem to be deceased. You can't give them to ACS so they can be lost in the system too sir…I'll take them"

"Olivia..."

"Sir, I'm taking them, please don't try and talk me out of it. Look I'll ask Elliot for help if it makes you happy," she said, not letting him finish his sentence.

"As, I was about to say, if you're going to keep them, ask Elliot for help." He said picking up his pen. "Take them home and get them settled in, you can have the rest of the week off" he said smiling.

"Thanks sir" Olivia said standing up. She walked out of the office and over to her desk where she packed her stuff up and tidied her desk. Elliot watched Olivia as she went about her business. She looked at Elliot and picked her bag up.

"I'm taking the girls home" she said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Need a hand?" he asked standing up. He was going to help her weather she wanted it or not.

"Please"

Elliot walked up to her and led her to the bottom of the stairs. After climbing the stairs, one by one, they entered the crib. Quietly, Elliot picked up a folded blanket and walked over to where Grace was sleeping peacefully. He placed the blanket gently over her and carefully lifted her into his arms as Olivia did the same with Louisa. He walked over to the open door and descended the stairs, into the bullpen where he grabbed his keys. With Olivia close behind him he exited, the squad room making sure Olivia grabbed his coat.

They entered the elevator and rode it to the ground floor. Stepping out the elevator, they made there way outside and over to Elliot's car. Carefully he unlocked the car and opened the placing Grace on the backseat. Olivia climbed in the passengers' seat and held the baby as Elliot drove off.

"Liv, I don't think its such a good idea that you stay at your apartment tonight" Elliot suddenly said as he stopped at the traffic lights. "It could be a bit disturbing for Grace…Listen why don't you three stay at my place tonight, I have plenty of room"

"Ok, just take me to my apartment so I can get a change of clothes" Olivia sat quietly watching out of the window. The rest of the drive was quiet apart from the gurgling noises, Louisa made as she woke up. Elliot pulled up outside her apartment and held his arms out as Olivia carefully passed Louisa to him. Olivia walked up to her apartment and gradually packed an overnight bag for herself. After gathering, her bag up she picked up her unopened mail and left her apartment. Standing in the elevator, she opened her mail, looking through the junk. As the ding of the elevator sounded, alerting her that she had reached the ground floor she folded her mail up and stuffed it bag inside an envelope before making her way to the exit. She stepped outside and walked back towards the car when she felt some someone bump into her. She looked at the shady character as he mumbled a sorry and headed into her building. Olivia slipped back into the car quietly and gently took Louisa back. Elliot smiled as Olivia cooed at the baby and drove towards the direction of the town center.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed

Heidi


End file.
